Shifter
by ywons54
Summary: Dylan is a girl who was born with heart problems, so her heart is half-mechanical (Like Iron Man). What happens when some of the government's people drop a glass vase like object on her that is filled with black goo. Read to find out. Rated the lowest for now. AU to my first story which was an AU to the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**For you who have read my first story, I hope you guys like this one too. Oh, and I will not put a Barbara/Conner pairing is this story. It will be a Wendy/Conner pairing and Wendy becomes a hero as well.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 1**

**Dylan's POV**

I was walking done the sidewalk in Metropolis when it happened.

I was talking to my best friend, Lola, when I heard a whistling noise above me. Of course I looked up. Just to have a large glass vase like thing to hit me square in the forehead. I fell down and landed hard on my bottom. I than realized I was covered in lots of black goo. I stood up and tried to brush it off, but it would stick to my skin and I watched it soak into my skin. I was thinking,' WTFH!?'

Eventually I found myself running away from some men in black suits saying they were to "take me in for examination." Yeah, right, and maybe later we can go to the movies and get a latte. I knew they were going to run tests and were most likely going to hurt. A lot.

I ran into an alley where a hid behind an old couch. The guys in suits ran right by me. I got out of my hiding spot and wandered down the alley to see if they were still around. As I walked to the end of the alley I passed a puddle of unnaturally clear water. What I saw was not a good sight.

My left eye was still it's natural reddish-brown color, but my right eye was, well, this may be hard to explain. It was like a disk with seven different pie pieces. They went in this order from top going clockwise.

Black

White

Red

Dark purple

Green

Grey

Blue

I didn't quite understand and almost screamed, I was able to quiet it to a squeak. I guess it had something to do with the goo. Stupid government. I already had a half-mechanical heart. This is all I needed.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I was still wandering around when it got dark out. There was no way I could go home now. The suits would have figured out who I was and went to my house. That meant I had nowhere. So, I guess I would need to find a place to stay. I couldn't go to Lola's or any of my other friends' places. The suits would check there too.

I just wandered around until I came to find a couch in another alley. But just as I was about to wake up to it, three gangsters popped up behind me and one grabbed my arms and held me tight while the other two searched me for anything valuable. I then did the most logical thing. I screamed. Loud and clear until a guy covered my mouth. I then licked and bit his hand. I tasted like dirt and blood. When he let go, I screamed and kicked again hoping someone would hear.

The one holding me hit me hard with a crowbar in the head and as I was blacking out I realized they never noticed my eye and I saw a flash of red and blue before the black washed over me.

**Tell me, like it, love it, hate it? read and R-word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Ok guys, I'm going **_**SO **_**much more demanding when it comes to reviews with story. And for those of you who have read my first story. Yeah, I said the R-word. Deal with it.**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 2**

**Dylan's POV**

I woke up on a lightly padded bed in a white room and thought,' WHAT THE HELL!?'

Oh, yeah. I thought about what happened and could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I would never cry in front of my friends or family, but the thought of never seeing them again. That scared me. I had gone through so much just to stay with them. If I hadn't gone through with my mechanical heart transplant, I would have died a long time ago.

With that happy thought, I put my hand over my heart and felt the little bump where the transplant stood. I then heard a voice behind me," Oh good. You're awake."

I turned around to see the _Batman_ looking at me. Wow. Maybe, Superman did save me, that's why I'm here. Wait, where is here?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right now you are in the Watchtower."

I stared at him. _THE WATCHTOWER?_

"Come," Batman said, so I did. I followed him out the door, through lots of halls, and into what looked like a debriefing room. In the room were: Nightwing, Superboy, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary. When Batman and I walked in they all stopped their other conversations.

Nightwing talked first," This may be very confusing, but-"

I cut him off," I most likely have superpowers from the stupid goo and I was attacked by some random thugs in Metropolis, so Superman saved me. That's his job. I fell unconscious and he brought me here."

Nightwing looked startled by my rundown and said," Ok. Maybe not as confused as we thought." Then he spoke louder," Could you maybe tell us who you are?"

"You took a DNA test so you should know."

All looked startled by this and all of a sudden I was bombarded with what I think were their thoughts:

How did she know? -Nightwing

Interesting. –Batman

Wow. –Wonder Woman

Whatever. –Superboy

She must have felt the puncture wound. –Black Canary

OKKKKKK. –Superman

After the thoughts died down Superman spoke," What's with your eye?" I would like to know that too.

"I don't know, after I ran away from the suits I saw my reflection in an unnaturally clear puddle and my eye was like this. It looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"No, of course not," said Black Canary. "Look, it's getting late. Why don't we take you home and-"

"NO!"

They stared at me like I just said bunnies could throw carrots with deadly accuracy.

"Why not?" Superboy asked.

"'Cause the suits will be there. Then they'll get me and take me to their lab to be "asked questions". But I know that I'll be experimented on. I'm not stupid."

"Fine, you can stay here while we figure out how to deal with the "suits"." Said Batman. He had ny so quiet, I forgot he was there. Oops.

"Superboy, show her to an empty room." Batman said to Superboy. He nodded and said," Follow me."

He lead me down a hallway and we stopped at an empty room. He punched in a code on a panel by the door and it slide open. "You can chose your own code, but I'll need to know it for security purposes."

"Sure." I typed in the code 84658736. To be honest, I just typed random buttons. I love buttons. You can press, push, click, tap, and hit buttons. They can also make many noises when you do. Buttons, buttons, buttons.

"Good night," said Superboy as he left after giving me a shirt to sleep in. It was one of his and he was like, twenty-two of something, so, of course, it was a little big. I put it on and it went just past my knees. More of a nightgown than a shirt.

I went and lied down on the bed in the room. It was warm and comfortable, so I was out like a light.

**REVIEW! I MUST have at least 5 more REVIEWS before I update again. SO, deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**This is pretty much a bonus chapter, since I didn't get enough reviews, but nobody would see the story because it wasn't updated.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter Bonus**

***Before Dylan wakes up***

**Batman's POV**

"So, who is she?" Superman asked.

"Her name is Dylan Ross. Daughter of Victor and Lindsey Ross. Her father died when she was eight and her mother remarried to Evan Mason. She is currently living with her mother, step-father, and step-sister, Josie, in Metropolis," I said.

"So, di she run away from home or was she kidnapped and got away or was just going home and ran into some difficulties or-" Nightwing rambled, but was cut off by Superman.

"When I found her, she was just knocked out by some thugs who were mugging her. She looked like she had been crying, but that could have been from getting mugged."

"Why isn't anyone asking what's up with her eye?" Superboy said.

"Good question," Nightwing said while turning to Bats," What is up with her eye?"

"While checking her blood I found traces of a new kind of chemical. Most likely she was walking home when she somehow got covered in this chemical, got a mutated eye and thought she couldn't go home then."

"Wow, insecure much? Anything else?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, apparently, she has a half mechanical heart. She was born with terrible heart problems and that was the only way to fix it. She is extremely fragile and _will _die under harsh circumstances."

Everyone in the room gasped or widened their eyes at that.

**Short because just a bonus chapter and a shout out to Guest, I SO TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! LONG LIVE BUTTONS, BUBBLE WRAP, AND RANDOMNESS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Just so guys know, this is a Robin/OC story. Even though I still love Jason and Tim, Dick is my FAV! This Robin is Tim.**

**Oh, I just realized that I have Conner in this story even though he was supposed to be captured on the last Young Justice Invasion episode. Oops. So, just think that this is after they were rescued, 'cus we all know it's going to happen.**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob,~

**Chapter 4**

**Black Canary's POV**

As I watched Conner lead Dylan away I couldn't help but feel pity for her. After she was gone and Conner came back, everyone present including me, duh, had a meeting.

"You found more on that test then you're letting on," Nightwing said.

"You're right," Batman said glaring at him. "Her step-father is a scientist at LexCorps and from what I could find in the chemical Dylan's body absorbed, it was made by LexCorps. When I was able to get traffic camera footage of her house and heard fighting noises and voices that belonged to Dylan and Evan. We have right to believe he knew where she was going to be at the time and purposely dropped that chemical on her. Most likely as a "test subject"."

"Do you think the Reach have anything to do with this?" Superboy asked.

"Possibly, considering that the probability of LexCorps working with the Light and the Reach is very high."

"Great," everybody, including myself, groaned.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Robin's POV**

I came to the Batcave after school and saw Bruce and Dick sitting around the Batcomputer totally in their work. I walked over to my adoptive dad and brother and asked," What are you guys doing?"

They must not have heard me because they said, "Yea, sure, ok."

"Well, I'm going to go kill Lex Luthor now." That got their attention.

"What do you want Tim?" Bruce asked.

"Just to know what you're doing."

"Fine. Superman found this girl in Metropolis being mugged. He saved her of course, but he saw she had a weird eye. Her right eye has seven different colors in it in a disk like formation. He brought her to the Watchtower and when she woke up she went all Batman on us. Then when we were going to send her home she didn't want to go. We figure because she fights with her step-dad a lot and we also believe he is the reason she got mutated."

I stared at them trying to take all that in. Wow. Poor girl. "What's her name?"

"Dylan Ross."

Dylan, Dylan, Dylan Ross. Why does that sound so familiar? "Oh, she goes to Gotham Academy!"

"Why would someone who lives in Metropolis send their kid to a school here?"

"Dun' know, but she is going to be mad when she finds out she missed a test. She loves those things."

"At school, who does she talk to?"

"Not many people. But she does talk to her step-sister, Josie, and her best friend, Lola, and Lola's sister, Kendal."

"So she's on good terms with her sister, but not her step-dad?"

"She's not on good terms with her dad?"

A loud smack and thump followed by Dylan's pain filled scream on the screen behind them answered his question.

**So, there you have it. Even though she has heart problems Dylan was abused by her step-dad. Yet, she loves her step-sister. You might find out why in the next chapter. REVIEW! THERE I SAID IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Just to let you know, this will also be a Robin/OC story.**

**I also think I will start asking questions with each chapter. Tell me the answer with your story ideas and the first person to get the answer right might get their ideas in the story. So, here is the first Q….**

**How old do you guys think I am? (Hint: It's in the teens.)**

**On with the story!**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 5**

**Dylan's POV**

I woke and noticed something was off.

I was on the ceiling. Like, I was laying on it. I stared down for a little bit before trying to get down. I pushed myself off like I would do in a swimming pool. I landed on my bed and didn't start to float up again.

I guess you guys are wondering why I'm not freaking out. Well, the reason is I expect the unexpected. Learned that the hard way. How did I learn? My step-dad beat me while my mom would watch and hold Josie back from interfering. I didn't expect to be beaten, so, yeah, I learned to watch for signs of "different stuff" that would be called unexpected. I grew to hate my mom and love Josie because of that. I owe Josie my life. Without her distracting Evan and mom I would have died the first time it happened. Josie told me that Evan beat her when she was younger. She survived because she was tough and determined. I survived the beatings because I was determined, but I'm not tough. With my heart it was harder, but I lived.

In summary, mom and Evan can go rot in Hell while Josie is an angel from Heaven.

Wow. Mind ramble. Might as well continue until someone comes to get me. Starting again…Now:

Well, I like chocolate. Chocolate bunnies. Easter Bunny. Easter. Easter Island. Long Island in New York. New York City. Times Square in New York. Time Magazine. Magazine rack. Clothing rack. Clothes shopping. Shopping. Shops. Store. Grocery store.

Yeah. Gotta love mind rambling.

I waited a few minutes until I got bored. So, I decided to get dressed and walk around. I couldn't find the clothes I wore yesterday and all I had on was my undergarments and Superboy's shirt. Well, the shirt covered enough. I'm fourteen and 5" 2' so it went to right above my knees.

I opened the door and started down a hallway. As I walked, I started humming a song from one of my favorite movies…..

**"She's So Gone"**

**(performed by Naomi Scott)**

**Insecure**

**In her skin**

**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**

**Broke away**

**Learned to fly**

**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**

**So it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**Here I am**

**This is me**

**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**

**Are you shocked?**

**Are you mad?**

**That you're missing out on who I really am**

**Now it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone away**

**Like history**

**She's so gone**

**Baby, this is me, yeah**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**(That's so over now)**

**She's so gone**

**(You won't find her around)**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**So long**

**She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.**

**(AN: If you know which movie it's from tell about yourself and I'll make like a one timer person in the story that will me you)**

Hmmmm. Gone. Gone home. Home Alone. Alone. Die alone. Die. Dye. Hair dye. Hair tie. Tie. Suit and tie. **SUITS **on USA. USA. US of A. Us. An Us. A couple. Couple break up. Break. Broken. Broken heart. Heart attack. Attack. Sneak attack. Sneak. Sneaky. Sneaky Nightwing. Nightwing is right behind me.

"I got bored waiting for someone to come and get me."

I didn't turn around, but I could hear his thoughts.

'Wow, she is good. I could practically hear her mind ramble and she still knew I was there.'

"My mind ramble told me you were there."

He came in front of me.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"I could only read people's thoughts since yesterday."

"What am I thinking now?"

I looked at his face and let my mind wander. I picked up some type of noise and I followed it.

'Maybe LexCorps dropped the chemical on her because the Reach said she had a great chance of having a powerful meta-gene.'

"My step-dad works for LexCorps. But you already knew that. Being a Bat and all."

"You should meet Robin. You guys would like each other."

**There she's going to meet Robin. Don't forget to tell me your answers for the song name and how old I am in your reviews. And before I update again, I want an total of 15 reviews. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**This is a bonus chapter. Be happy. And the reason she could hear thoughts since yesterday is that that was her first power since absorbing the goo.**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Bonus Chapter**

**Robin's POV**

Nightwing had called the Batcave from the Watchtower and told me to round up the Team and bring them to said tower. I wonder why. I called the Warehouse in Bludhaven where most of the boys were staying. Then M'gaan, Karen, and Barbara. The rest should be there already. After that was done I left as well.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL MASS EXTICTION TIME SKIP YAY (inside joke, hehehe)**_

_Recognized: Guardian B-10_

_Recognized: Beast Boy B-19_

_Recognized: Robin B-20_

The computer called out as we came through the zeta-beam.

"Glad you could all come," I heard Nightwing call and I turned to see him leading a girl I remembered from school. The only thing I could see that was different was that her right eye was messed up.

"Why were we called here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well," he moved aside to show Dylan, she was wearing one of SUperboy's shirts. "This is Dylan Ross. She will be staying here until further notice and we hope to get her step-sister here as well."

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me," You know why."

I looked at Dylan and saw a confused, lost girl. She looked younger than 14. Nothing like the girl at school. Her head jerked up and she stared at me. What did I do?

She spoke one word, but it made Nightwing, Superboy, M'gaan, Barbara and myself freeze up.

"Tim." It wasn't a question.

**To clarify, she read his thoughts and made the connection to Robin being her semi-friend at school. Read and REVIEW. I will need a total of 20 reviews. She ya'll next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**I'm updating today because I just LOVED the new YJ episode. When it was over I was like, "BURN M'gann!" If you didn't watch it yet you won't know what I'm talking about and I'm not going to tell anything else, but this bonus chapter is based off the end of the episode.**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Another Chapter Bonus**

***Conner's not at the meeting in the Watchtower because he had business to attend to***

**Nightwing's POV**

How did she know? Could she have been reading his mind? What had he been thinking to get her to make the connection? I need answers.

Tim was still frozen in place and the non-bats and non-members of the original team all looked confused. Dylan's head jerked down and she whispered," I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop the flow of thoughts. Evan's right: I am worthless and bring nothing but misfortune." She turned around so quickly even Impulse couldn't see her as she ran down a random hallway.

The first two to shake out of their daze were Robin and Impulse. They nodded at each other and raced down the hall. The rest of us stood there looking how Dylan had moments ago. We came out of our stupors when Impulse yelled," WHAT THE HECK!?"

**Sorry this Bonus was short but it's 10:28 A.M., I have a headache and it was a bonus chapter. Before I go I want you guys to check out the song Kings and Queens by Audio Adrenaline on Youtube. Make sure it's the music video. HELP THE HAITIANS! **


	8. An

**I have an announcement!**

**I am angry at my readers for not reviewing. This an. Is just to put the story where people can see it. **

**AND just because you haven't been reviewing I am putting this story on hold until I get a **_**TOTAL **_**of 25 reviews. So, if you want the story to continue, I would update.**

**I told I was going to be more demanding when it came to the r-word for this story. I am just keeping my promise. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's. Just realized there is more one.**

**I'm sorry for the over exaggerated announcement. It's just that, a writer may not need reviews to know they have a good story, but it's nice to have them, just to get other people's opinions. So, sorry. AND! The winner on the song contest would be….. randomkitty101!**

**If you PMed me your answer, you didn't win because I didn't know that I was being PMed. Sorry. Again. **

**OK! Enough with the sorrys. Randomkity101, tell me some stuff about yourself in a review and I will make an extra of sorts. The extra being you. So…. TELL ME!**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 8**

**Dylan's POV**

I ran out of the room at a full sprint and since I had not eaten anything in a while and I was just attacked by thugs, I got worn pretty quickly. Until…

_OOF! _I ran into a wall. In another hallway. On the other end of the Watchtower.

I got up and rubbed my head. I looked behind me. My eyes widened dramatically.

There were big, black, foot shaped skid marks on the white and clean floor. They were still smoking. I looked down. My feet were smoking too. Suddenly, Impulse was on the other end of the hall and his eyes widened dramatically behind his goggle/ glasses as well. He then yelled," WHAT THE HECK!?" I'm sure it was heard all over the Watchtower.

Robin, no, Tim, wait, nevermind. Robin came up behind him and the whites of his mask also widened dramatically. The next person whose eyes widened dramatically is going to get _it_. The other two were looking at me in a fearful way. Oh, I said the last thing out loud. Whoops. The heroes that I had left behind in the briefing room came to a halt behind Impulse and Robin. All of their eyes widened dramatically. The other two looked at them in a horrified, yet, excited way.

The others saw their faces and became confused. Then I snapped.

**Impulse's POV**

I watched as the other heroes' eyes widen dramatically. Oh, they didn't know what they were about to experience.

They looked confused at Robin's and my faces. We were scared, yes, _but_, we wanted to know what Dylan was going to do to them.

I looked back at where Dylan was standing. She was gone. Suddenly, Nightwing, who was, at the front was knocked down. Dylan was hanging from a vent in the ceiling and it seemed that she was the one who knocked down Nightwing.

"I SAID THE NEXT PERSON TO WIDEN THEIR EYES DRAMATICALLY WOULD GET IT!"

Oh, she knocked 'Wing down because he was the first one she saw that widened his eyes dramatically. Geez, long word.

'Wing got up and tried to grab Dylan from the vent. He was to slow though. She was already inside and shuffling away. Nightwing pulled out his mini-computer and got into the motion sensors. Or at least tried to. His face scrunched up in frustration.

"She fried the motion sensors. I told Bats to put security cameras in the vents!"

Batgirl spoke up," How though?"

"Another of her powers must have kicked in. Probably fire. Fire spreads quickly which is most likely how she left the skid marks and moved so fast. And why she was able to fry the motion sensors. She learned quickly," he paused then added," An angry fourteen year old that can read thoughts and control fire is running around the Watchtower. FIND HER!"

**Again sorry about my outburst in the AN. I tried to make this chapter longer than most. And yeah. Ciao. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's.**

**Again, terribly sorry about my outburst. And many thanks to the person known as those Colorfulbookworm, Bookylovesrobin, Booky4ever, Rainbowbookworm, and Spitfire4ever.**

**One question: Who is Booky?**

**And nobody has gotten my age correct, so I will give another hint: It is not 14, 15, 16, 17, or 18. SO the only ones left are 13 or 19. Choose wisely.**

**Oh, and this story is after the end of season 2 because the leaguers are back from Rimbor in this story, but they aren't yet in the show. So, yeah. But, they Light is still working undercover and the Reach left some agents on earth. Sounds legit.**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 9**

**Nightwing's POV**

I went with Robin, Batgirl, and Impulse to search for Dylan.

We have been in the Briefing room, the lounge, and through all the vents. We couldn't find her at all. Now we were watching security tapes from all around the tower. Yes, even with all the people we had searching, we couldn't find her.

As we were watching the tape from the Hangar, we saw her run across the screen. They only thing is: It glitched and we saw her. We sat there in stunned silence until I grabbed the microphone and yelled into it," Dylan has hacked the security cameras. We figure she is in the lounge." That was code for,' She is in the Hangar."

**Cassie's POV**

Conner and I went and checked out the unoccupied rooms and the training room. We came up empty handed.

The training room did have some burn marks, though. Conner got my attention and pointed for me to look up. I did. The vents on the ceiling were melted.

"Wow," I whispered. She really has gotten power over fire.

Just then Nightwing's voice came over the intercom," Dylan had hacked the security cameras. She is in the lounge." I looked at Conner, we both knew that meant she was in the Hangar. I flew and he ran next to me as we went to the Hangar.

**Dylan's POV**

I crawled through pretty much all the vent shafts in the Watchtower and now; I was exhausted. I looked through the nearest vent cover and saw that down below was the Hangar. I took off the vent cover carefully. Or as carefully as I could without melting it.

Just as I was about to jump down, I remembered something. All places like this have security cameras and someone was most likely watching them now. I went back in the vent until I found a control panel and then opened it and rewired it so it would look like the Hangar was empty.

After I was done with that, I jumped down onto the floor. Of course, it didn't go how I planned and I fell on my butt. My legs were so tired and they were shaking.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. There was the Javelin and a red, ship-like thing. Then there was a cool looking, red, black, and silver colored motorcycle thing. As I was staring at it, it started moving.

It collapsed in on itself until it was in a sphere shape. It rolled over to me and made a beeping noise. I just stared. Well, this wasn't the weirdest thing I've seen all day. So, I did the simplest thing. I ignored it. Instead I started humming…..

**Yeah, you can be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

**You could beat the world**

**You could beat the war**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock (yeah)**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

**You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You can go the distance**

**You can run the mile**

**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

**You could be the hero**

**You could get the gold**

**Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke**

**Yeah, do it for your people**

**Do it for your pride**

**How you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

**Do it for your country**

**Do it for your name**

**'Cause there's gonna be a day...**

**When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**(Yeah)**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Be truth seekers**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could be the greatest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the best**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the world**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the war**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can throw your hands up**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can beat the clock**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can move a mountain**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can break rocks**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be a master**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Don't wait for luck**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

When I was done I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

S*%! I was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's.**

**Aloha seniors and ladies. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and I decided this story will become one of a series. And in the second one, it will be Tim/ OC/ Jason. Just 'cause I thought of it and fell in love with it. The OC being Dylan of course!**

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 11**

**Dylan's POV**

_No attorneys - to plead my case_

_No rocketships - to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold but that ain't_

_gonna help me now_

_Chorus_

_I'm trouble - yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_

_I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble In My Town_

_Verse 2_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong_

_You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

_You can't take me for a ride_

_I'm not a fool now - so you better run and hide_

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_If you see me coming down the street_

_Then you know it's time to go_

_(Then you know it's time to go 'cause_

_here comes trouble)_

_Verse 1_

_Verse 2_

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_Chorus (Out)_

I was not trouble, well maybe I was, but I knew I was IN trouble.

Currently, I was sitting in a chair in the briefing room being lectured by Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, _and _Batman. That's right. They called in Batman. I was constantly getting Bat- glared at.

"Do you understand?" Nightwing asked.

"What?" I said. I hadn't been listening.

"I said, 'If you wish to join this team, then you have to behave."

"Whoever said I was joining the team?"

They all groaned. Well, everyone, but Batman. He probably did it mentally.

"JK, I wanna join."

They all glared at me, but I sat there unflinching.

All of a sudden I felt funny. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't great either. Then, weirdly, I was looking up at everyone. I mean, yes I looked up at everyone before, but now it was, like, way up. Then I looked down. I had furry paws and when I looked behind me and saw a tail. I tried screaming, but it came out as a raspy _meow_.

I had turned into a _cat_. Great. Might as well have fun with this while I can.

I jumped down from the chair and circled around Robin and Nightwing's legs, going in a figure-eight. I purred and rubbed up against them. Then I walked over to Batman and did the same. He picked me up and went to the zeta-tube. He was most likely taking me to the Batcave to study me more. Eh. I really don't care. I trust him more.

_Recognized Batman A0-1_

La dee da. Oh, look! A table. Wait, what is that under the table.

A giant brown furry object was moving under the table and then….. it attacked.

Well. If you call licking Batman an attack. Then yes, it attacked. I studied the creature closer. It was a brown great dane. What was weird though, was he had a cowl on that went over his ears making them look like bat ears. Hmmmmm.

DNANANANANA! BATMAN! DNANANANANANA! BATDOG!

Then it struck me. I was a cat. He was a dog.

Crap.

He noticed me now. He jumped at me and I jumped out of Batman's arms. The stupid dog chased me around the Batcave and I was already pretty drained. If you don't know why, then read the previous chapters. You might get a clue.

As I was running, the funny feeling came back. And I ran into a wall, again. This one hurt more though. I noticed everything was smaller. Then I realized I was back to my normal form.

Batdog was looking at me with a very confused expression on his face. And when I turned around again I ran smack into Batman's chest. He held me still and brought out a cotton swab. He dabbed it on my forehead and went back to the Batcomputer. I reached up and felt my forehead. It was sticky with blood.

"YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?"

"Yes."

"Stupid Batman," I mumbled. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see an elderly man standing there.

"I would not call the master stupid, Mistress Dylan."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He brought out a cloth and also dabbed my forehead, but this cloth was warm and wet with water. He cleaned up my "wound" and said he would bring me some food. I thanked him.

After he left to get the food, Batman spoke up again.

"Alfred raised me. He's my second father."

I looked back at him and became dumbfounded again.

I wasn't looking at Batman. I was looking at Bruce Wayne.

**Like it. Love it. Hate it. Tell me what you think. And to clear things up: He let her see who he is because she already knows who Robin is.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's.**

**I have many announcements:**

**Thanks for telling me you like cats, randomkitty101. I already know how I'm going to create your character!**

**Congrats, Colorfulbookworm! My age is 13! So tell me your story ideas and they might just happen! Plus, I will make you an extra character too! Tell me about yourself!**

**I once went up a down escalator! I love exclamation points!**

**My mom won't let me make a video for Youtube, but I want to make a video with my OC's. Do you think I should ask her? Another problem: I have no idea how to make the video if she says yes!**

**Enough with my stupid announcements! TO THE BATMOBILE! I said that continuously after my choir concert. *Cue troll face***

~Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob~

**Chapter 12 (I think)**

**Josie's POV (She's important)**

It has been 2 DAYS! 2 DAYS SINCE DYLAN DIDN'T COME HOME! Suffice to say: I was worried. Where the HELL was she?!

I blame Dad and Lindsey. Why do I even call him Dad? He doesn't deserve it! It's their fault because _Evan _beat her and Lindsey did nothing to stop him. What did she ever do? She may be my step-sister, but she is still my sister. I'm going to find her. Today at school I'll ask Lola and Kendal to help. **(AN: They're important too. Ok, I'll shut up now.) **

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY **_**Haven't used one of those in a long time**

The final bell for the day rang and I was instantly out of my seat. I got to my locker, put my stuff in it, and ran outside to text Lola and Kendal to tell them to meet me. I waited for 10 minutes, but it felt like an hour. Come on! I'm trying to find my sister her.

Finally they came. Kendal ran right up and hugged me. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"Do you know where Dylan is? We're worried," she said. She may be 14, but she was like 10 year old. That's what the boys liked about her. Too bad for them she was oblivious to them. We didn't mention anything of course. They didn't deserve her.

Lola walked up then too," Yeah, do you know?" She wasn't crying, but I knew she wanted to. Dylan was her best friend.

"No, I don't know where she is. That's why I wanted to meet you. I want you to help me look for her. Will you?"

"OF COURSE!" They yelled in unison.

We didn't know what was going to happen.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY **_**Two in one chapter! Yes!**

We looked around Gotham first. Then if we didn't find her we would look around Metropolis. Right now, we were walking down an alleyway and all we say was an old phone booth that had an 'Out- of- Order' sign on it. **(*Hint*Hint*) **It looked weird so we decided to study it. We looked at a little black ball like thing in it. I told them it was like a camera or scanner of sorts.

"Who would put a camera in a phone booth?" Lola asked.

"Good question," said a voice behind us. We turned and say the craziest person alive. If you guessed Yogi Bear, you would be wrong. Very, very wrong.

It was the Joker.

"Little girls, isn't it past your bedtime? No, well, no matter. I'm taking you anyway."

We screamed. Check. We fled. Check. Someone got shot. Double check.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

We were currently sitting in a warehouse in Gotham with a madman and his girlfriend. Fun. No.

What made it worse was the fact that Lola had a bullet in her leg and I had one in my shoulder. Kendal was lucky; she didn't get hit.

"Girls! Why aren't you smiling? You should be smiling," said madman sang cheerily.

We answered with silence.

"Fine then! I will make you smile. Well, you won't smile. But Harley and I will!"

Said female attached cords with suction cups on the end to us. Joker had a remote. It had a dial. He turned the dial. We felt pain by electricity.

It went on for what felt like hours. We did not let tears out though.

I heard a crash, but I couldn't tell if I imagined it or not. Something shot out of the darkness and hit the remote in Joker's hand. It pinned in against the wall and it broke. Stopping the flow of electricity.

"Batman. I knew you would come," Joker said.

Suddenly fire shot out of the darkness. Yet, it lite nothing up. The shadows did not move. That's different.

"Oh, so you got a new friend? Fun!"

Then a girl jumped out of the shadows and kicked Joker square in the jaw. At first I thought it was Batgirl. She was wearing all black. But, it wasn't her. I came to the conclusion that she was the one who could control fire.

The girl turned into a bat and went back into the shadows.

"What? Is that all you got?" Joker asked mockingly.

Then they attacked in unison.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Joker was giggling madly and kept saying he had a new person to kill. Harley was unconscious. Thankfully.

The paramedics got the bullets out of Lola and me. They also checked for any other injuries.

A cop asked us why we were out that late anyway. We told him we were looking for a friend. He asked who. We said nothing.

The cops were going to take us home, but Batman said he would. They agreed.

Batman called the Batmobile and we all got in. Including the girl.

On the way somewhere, we were obviously not going to our houses, Batman asked us a question.

"Is the friend you're looking for Dylan Ross?"

"Yes," Lola replied quietly.

"Well, you are closer than you think," said the girl.

She had this weird hood-like thing on that let her brown hair that was in a ponytail stick out.

"How do you know?" asked Kendal.

The girl turned around to show us her face and we gasped.

The girl was Dylan.

**Love, like, hate? Tell me! Au revoir!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's.**

**Well, I finished my Wally comes back story and I'm back on this one. YAY! SAY YAY WITH ME! And for those of you who didn't read my Wally story: I will making a lot of other stories AND making this story the first in a series much like my good friend Tracylay, the author of Black Falcon and it's series Lovebirds. JK, I don't know her personally, but we are friends on FB.**

**Chapter Something**

**Lola's POV**

To put it simply: Weirdest day ever. I mean I went looking for my best friend, get kidnapped by the Joker, get shot, and find out that the best friend I was searching for now has superpowers. Yep. Weirdest day ever.

**Kendal's POV**

I really don't understand what's going on. So Dylan's got superpowers. I think it's cool. Lola and Josie? Not so much. As all of this is going through my head, I am being given a tour of the Watchtower by someone green.

Guess who. Wait, I'll give you a hint: HIS ANITIALS ARE BB! **(Hint*Hint)**

"Sooooo, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Kendal. With one L."

"Cool name. How do you feel about Dylan having superpowers?"

I turned to him and exploded," IT IS THE BEST THING EVER! ACUATLLY ME GETTING SUPERPOWERS WOULD BE THE BEST THING EVER!" I stopped yelling in his face and started walking again. He just stood there dazed, but then he shook his head and ran to catch up to me.

"Ya know? I like you. We could play pranks with Impulse on everyone."

"I like you to. And we should."

**Josie's POV**

"So the colors of your eye stand for what?" I asked Dylan.

"Um, I have no idea," she replied.

I looked her over. She was wearing a gold shirt with little roses all over it, a black jacket with roses on it, black shorts with gold accents, black legging with roses on them, and black and gold boots, one black glove, and a domino mask. **(Disregard anything about a hood from the previous chapter.)**

I looked over at Nightwing who was talking to Batman about our kidnapping. He looked really hot in his costume.

"Hey, Dylan? Do you think Nightwing has a girlfriend?"

"He has dated Zatanna and Batgirl, but no at the moment he does not have a girlfriend," she responded.

I was about to ask her how she knew when there was a giant _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! %$^*%$#%^%^^**_

**I will be stopping for now because I like stopping with booms and I really don't feel like typing anymore. DO NOT yell at me. In track to day we had to run 400's. TWICE! Oh, and if you want to know about the other stories I'm going to right, I recommend looking at the chapters in my story, In Memory. Most of them should be at the top. And Scene. **


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ok guys I have not updated this story in a long time, but here's a new chapter. Another thing: Can you people recommend any DC Nation animated movies? So far I have watched: Batman: Under The Red Hood, Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths, Justice League: Doom, Wonder Woman, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. That's it, but I haven't gone through the entire list though. By the way: Can't wait for The Flashpoint Paradox! And DON'T recommend Justice League: The New Frontier because I watched some of that and did not like it.

Chapter IDK

Beast Boy's POV *A few minutes earlier*

Kendal and I were going to try to pull a prank on the other, so we went to one of the labs in the Watchtower to try to make a type of stink bomb. So far they had put in quite a lot of weird stuff. It really started to stink and then it started steaming.

'Oh boy,' I thought. And just before the beaker when "boom", Kendal pushed me down and tried to cover me from the blast…..

Josie's POV

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I asked/shouted as Dylan, Nightwing, Lola, Impulse, and I were running down a hallway from where the blast was heard. Dylan looked around and didn't see Kendal.

"I think Kendal had something to do with it."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged," It's just a feeling."

We finally came to a dark, blackened hole in the wall where I'm guessing a door used to be. We walked in while batting smoke away from our faces. Once the smoke cleared we saw Kendal and Beast Boy lying on the ground. Only Beast Boy was covering his head and Kendal had her arms out. I wondered how they weren't hurt more. Then I saw it. There was a faint golden glow around her and Beast Boy. Nightwing and I walked over to them and I touched the golden glow. My hand came up against something that felt like glass.

"It's a force field. That's why Kendal and Beast Boy aren't hurt," Nightwing said.

"So, did Kendal get a power or something?" Lola asked, worry for her sister written all over her face.

"It would seem so," Dylan said. She had been so quiet that I forgot she was there. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were glowing purple. One of the colors that was in her left eye now. She walked over the golden shield and pressed her hand against it. It shattered instantly. When it did, Kendal fell over, but Dylan caught her and gave her to Impulse.

"You carry her to the infirmary, Josie, you get Garfield."

"Who's Garfield?" I asked.

"Figure it out," Dylan called back to me as she left the lab. I looked over at Impulse and Nightwing for clarification only to find them looking after Dylan. Impulse in shock and awe while Nightwing just glared. Then I looked down at the green boy still lying on the floor. He looked like he was in shock.

"Oh," I whispered. Then I picked up Beast Boy or Garfield and motioned for Impulse to lead the way to the infirmary. As we walked he kept mumbling something about Dylan not 'being in the history books'. Whatever that means.

As we walked into the infirmary we saw Blue Beetle. He leaned in and whispered something to Impulse. I caught a little of what it was and NO, I was not eavesdropping.

"….is kind of hot, right."

I swear Impulse blushed. Hmmm, I wonder who they thought was hot. Anyway, Impulse and I walked into the infirmary and put the two 14 year olds on beds. A doctor walked out from a different door and told us we could leave while she checked on them.

I walked out behind Impulse and followed him to the briefing room. There we saw Nightwing, God he was hot, telling off Dylan. Hmmm, I wonder why. Note the sarcasm.

As I walked up Nightwing turned around to face me. Taking her chance, Dylan actually turned into an owl and flew down a random hallway.

"Do you know how Kendal got powers," Nightwing asked me.

"Um, not really, but there could be a chance she got them because of the stress the electricity caused when the Joker electrocuted us."

He looked at me then, as if he came to some type of conclusion, said," The same tactic the Reach used."

I cocked me head to the side and asked," The Reach? What do they have to do with this? I thought they left Earth!"

"They could have left secret operatives."

Dylan's POV

Geez, Nightwing needs to take a chill pill! I had long since turned back into my regular form. I peeked around the corner of a hallway that led to the briefing room to see if the devil was still there. I didn't see him so I quietly made my way over to the zeta beams. I needed some fresh air. I just walked right through, not even bothering to check to see where I would end up.

Of course I ended up in Gotham. Great, just great. Well, I could be in China or someplace where I can't speak the language. That would have been bad.

As I was wandering around I heard a scream and went to investigate. I looked around a corner into an alley, there I saw some older men trying to sell drugs to a minor. I was trying to decide if interfering would cause more harm than good being I was not trained.

"Stanley, Paul, what have I told you about selling to minors?" a voice asked. It seemed to be coming from the shadows. A figure then walked out of the shadows. It was a white male, he was a little shorter than Nightwing. He was wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. But, the weird thing was, he was wearing a red mask that covered his entire face. You couldn't even see his mouth or nose. All you could see were his eyes, but even they were covered with white lenses.

I gasped quietly. This must be Red Hood, the new drug lord in Gotham.

"B-Boss," the men, Stanley and Paul stuttered out.

"Now, you will pay the price of disobeying my orders," as Red Hood said this, he also pulled out a gun. Then and there, I decided to cut in. Well, I just ran out and tackled Red Hood, or I tried to. Instead of him falling to the ground, he grabbed me by the collar of the jacket I had put on before I left the Watchtower.

"What do we have here? A little girl trying to be a hero."

Had he not noticed my eye? Oh, wait, I was wearing sunglasses. Oops. Wait, again, did he call me little? That jerk! I was almost 16! (This is my story and I forgot what age she is!) Well, I was short for my age.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

**Red Hood's POV**

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

As she said this, her eyes started glowing white. She spread her arms wide so fast the Flash would be jealous. As she spread them, a giant gust of wind blasted me back into a wall, leaving a big crater. When I looked back up, Stanley and Paul ran away down the alley. Cowards. I also saw the girl standing in a whirlwind with trash whipping around in the winds. Her eyes were also still glowing white.

I got up and tried to walk up to her and calm her down. This may be a challenge.

**You guys, it took me three days to get this chapter this long. In my time, that's like forever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. This announcement is to tell you that I am putting this story on hiatus because I wish to work on my other stories and I have lost inspiration for this story . Do not fear though I will put up a poll on options that could happen for this story. There are not many but all hope is not lost for this story. Part of the reason for this is because my mind won't shut up with ideas, I already have many ideas, and I have one idea that I really, really, really want to work on.**

** YJ and PJ Writer,**

** Ywons54**


	16. Warning

Final warning for the poll on what to do with Shifter. If nobody else votes, I'm going to do what I want. No exceptions.

Have a super fabulous day,

Ywons54


End file.
